


Can't you see?

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, louis is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry work at a bakery. It's not a secret that Harry loves Louis, except to Louis himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't you see?

"Louis, wanna come over to mine after our shift?" Harry spoke as he leaned on the counter next to Louis. He looked up at him and fluttered his eyelashes.

Louis looked at him weirdly before replying, “Sure,” he dragged out his response as he arched his eyebrow in confusion.

Harry replied with a simple, seductive response, “Well get ready, you’re going to have the time of your life.” He walks away leaving a confused Louis with his eyebrows furrowed together.

You see this relationship of sorts here, well not really a relationship, but they have this friendship, yeah, let’s go with that, where they are both in love with each other. But, one of them is as clueless as clueless can be.

**

  
  
“Louis, close your mouth, a fly is going to fly in if you don’t,” Liam said as he walked to the counter from the backroom.  
  
Louis closes his mouth, “Liam, I have a question, and you have to be honest with me.”

“Sure, what about?”

“What’s the deal with Harry?” Liam immediately starts laughing and just pats Louis on the back before walking back in the backroom. Within a few minutes he heard loud laughter coming from the room as well. He groans before rubbing his hands over his face.

And all he could think about was, can this day get any weirder?

  
**

  
“Lou, can you lock up and I’ll get our stuff out of the lockers?”  
  
“Sure,” Louis digs for his keys in his back pocket and locks all of the cabinets, register, and display cases. He gets to the door and locks it, standing there until Harry comes towards him.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, it’s been a long and weird day.”

“You got that right,” Harry spoke as he slips on his jacket and hands Lou’s his own. They soon were walking side by side down a few blocks to Harry’s apartment.

**

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Movie? You pick, I’ll get drinks,” Louis nods and goes to pick a movie. He ends up choosing Oz The Great and Powerful and puts it in before he plops back on the couch to make himself comfortable.

“Of course make yourself at home,” Harry teases as he strolls in with the cups of soda.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Louis spoke back as he turned his body on the couch to where he was now laying down. Harry laughs and hands him a cup before lifting up Louis’ legs and sitting down.

“So, what did you pick?”

“Shh, it’s starting.”

**  
  
Harry couldn’t even tell you what the movie was about, he couldn’t focus. He kept glancing at Louis every so often and he wanted to do something, but he didn’t want to scare him off.

“Louis?”

“Hmm?” Louis turned his head and looked at Harry.

“I hope you don’t mind that I do this,” Harry quickly moves to lay on top of Louis and before a word is spoken Harry presses his lips to Louis.

Louis went wide eyed, but after a few seconds his eyes slips close and started to move his lips along with Harry’s. Harry poked out his tongue and Louis opened his mouth to let in Harry. Their tongues tangle together as they move against each other.

After a few more minutes, they both break away breathless and with wide smiles.

“Took you long enough,” Harry playfully slapped Louis on the chest. Harry smiles and moves behind Louis to pull him into his chest.

“What did you mean by that?”

“You really don’t know?” Louis shook his head, he really is a clueless one.  
  
“We’ll save that for another day,” Harry spoke as he kisses the top of Louis head and they rewatch the movie since Harry didn’t pay attention the first time.

“And Harry, pay attention this time,” Louis said and Harry mumbled under his breath “same goes to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this is really bad...


End file.
